gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jukebox Hero
}} Jukebox Hero (en español Héroe De La Rockola), es una canción presentada en el episodio , interpretada por Finn y Ryder. La canción es original de la banda Foreigner. Contexto de la Canción Finn, como co-director del musical, recluta a Ryder para que audicione al mismo, cantando esta canción juntos. Lyrics Finn: Standing in the rain With his head hung low Couldn't get a ticket It was a sold out show. Heard the roar of the crowd He could picture the scene. Put his ear to the wall Then like a distant scream. He heard one guitar Just blew him away Saw stars in his eyes And the very next day. Ryder: Bought a beat up six string in a secondhand store Didn't know how to play it But he knew for sure That one guitar Felt good in his hands. Didn't take long to understand. Just one guitar Slung way down low Was a one-way ticket Only one-way to go. So he started rockin' ain't never gonna stop Finn and Ryder: Gotta keep on rockin' Ryder: Someday he's gonna make it to the top. Finn and Ryder: And be a Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes Ryder: He's a Juke Box Hero. Yeah Finn: He took one guitar Finn and Ryder: Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes Juke Box Hero he'll come alive tonight. Ryder: In a town without a name In a heavy downpour Thought he passed his own shadow By the backstage door. Finn: Like a trip through the past To that day in the rain And that one guitar Made his whole life change. Now he needs to keep Finn and Ryder: Rockin' he just can't stop - Gotta keep on rockin' Finn: That boy has got to stay on top. Finn and Ryder: And be a Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes He's a Juke Box Hero Yeah Juke Box Hero (Finn: Oh) With that one guitar he'll come alive Come alive tonight. (Finn: Yeah) He's gotta keep on rockin' Finn: He just can't stop Ryder: He just can't stop Finn and Ryder: Gotta keep on rockin' Finn: That boy has got to stay on top Finn and Ryder: He's gonna be a Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes. He's a Juke Box Hero (Finn: Yeah) (Ryder: Just one guitar) Juke Box Hero with stars in his eyes Yeah, he's a Juke Box Hero Juke Box Hero Juke Box Hero he's got stars in his eyes Stars in his eyes. Curiosidades *La canción fue confirmada por Cory Monteith. Fuente *Es la primer canción de Ryder. *Es el primer dueto de Ryder. *Primer dueto de Finn y Ryder. *Ryder canta con micrófono y Finn no, pero se lo escucha igual que ryder * En varias partes de la versión studio se puede confundir fácilmente la voz de Finn con la de Ryder. Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Ryder Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Duetos de Finn Categoría:Canciones del episodio The Role You Were Born to Play Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Duetos de Ryder Categoría:Presentación fantasiosa Categoría:Audiciones